Red Dead Redemption
Red Dead Redemption é um jogo de ação-aventura no velho oeste desenvolvido pela Rockstar San Diego, e sucessor espiritual de Red Dead Revolver. O jogo foi lançado para PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360 em 18 de maio de 2010 na América do Norte, e em 21 de maio de 2010 na Europa. Sinopse John Marston é um fora-da-lei parcialmente reformado em 1911. Quando agentes federais ameaçam sua família, Marston é enviado para o Oeste Americano para fazer cumprir a lei. Ele deve matar ou capturar os antigos membros de sua gangue, incluindo seu velho amigo e parceiro de gangue Bill Williamson, ou sua família vai pagar o preço final. Ao longo do caminho através das cidades de fronteira, desertos, pradarias e montanhas, John Marston recebe trabalhos enquanto explora os ambientes de vagueação livre. O jogo conta com trinta e seis espécies de animais, incluindo bovinos, ursos, cobras, lobos, abutres, carneiros selvagens, corujas, pumas, búfalos, e muito mais. Detalhes do contexto O jogo se passa em 1911, exatamente no meio do da época de "falência" do Velho Oeste, que acabou perdurando por cerca de 30 anos. Como o jogador pode ver no começo do jogo, muitas pessoas novas e não familiares estão se mudando para o Oeste no trêm. A cidade de Blackwater é bastante modernizada em arquitetura e tecnologia em relação à outras cidades, como Armadillo e Thieves' Landing. Postes de eletricidade são vistos pelas estradas. Leigh Johnson é visto testando um telefone em uma das cutscenes de suas missões, mostrando a falta de familiaridade que essa geração teve com a tecnologia. Algumas pessoas mostram dificuldade em aceitar esse novo estilo de vida, já que muitos preferiram lutar para permanecer seu jeito de viver. O jogador pode perceber a frustração que muitos personagens têm com o Governo Federal e o povo do oeste. Estando tão longe da América Moderna dá ao Oeste um sentimento de auto-suficiência e lei improvisada. Temas thumb|250pxAssim como o épico jogo de crimes GTA 4 da Rockstar, Red Dead Redemption contêm diversos temas, mas parece que existem quatro principais. O primeiro é a batalha entre um mundo velho enfrentando as mudanças para um novo mundo. O Velho Oeste no jogo está sendo introduzido à tecnologia, roupas vistosas, aviões e uma civilização diferente. Enquanto algumas pessoas aceitam essa mudança, como o povo de Blackwater, alguns personagens como Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson, Javier Escuela e até mesmo John Marston não aceitam a mudança. As principais facções do jogo parecem ser os bandidos e o governo. Ambos lados são igualmente ruins, devido ao fato dos banidos roubarem e matarem para viver suas vidas, e o governo ter dinheiro e fazer promessas vazias ao Velho Oeste. No final do jogo, Jonh Marston encontra seu último alvo Dutch van der Linde no topo de um cume e aponta uma arma para ele. Dutch diz que John não pode lutar com a mudança, e se o Velho Oeste acabar, outro monstro acabará sendo encontrado. O segundo tema parece ser a questão entre ser bom, neutro ou mau. Os agentes de governo em Blackwater (menos Edgar Ross e Archer Fordham) acreditam que são bons, mas eles acabam mais interferindo e arruinando o Velho Oeste do que ajudando o mesmo. Os bandidos da gangue de Dutch mataram e roubaram dos ricos, mas deram aos pobres. Isso levanta a questão: É aceitável ser mau e brutal no presente a fim de conseguir um futuro melhor? E se ambos ambos lados são ruins, isso faz de John Marston um homem neutro. Marston matou e sequestou centenas de pessoas, além de roubou do governo durante sua vida toda. Porém, ele tentou recomeçar sua vida enquecendo seu passado. Ele não se importa em saber que lado está certo, fazendo-o neutro. Porém, o jogo não responde à essa pergunta, e cabe ao jogador decidir qual lado é certo e qual lado é errado. O terceiro tema de Red Dead Redemption parece ser de não há uma saída livre e / ou fácil no Velho Oeste. John Marston, como dito acima, viveu uma vida de ano em sua juventude, e tentou deixar tudo isso para trás começando uma fazenda. Mas não há jeito de escapar quando você já foi um bandido, e o passado sempre acaba te alcançando. Para livrar-se do passado, John deve conseguir Redenção (Redemption). Justificar seus pecados. E ele consegue isso no fim do jogo, quando se sacrifica para deixar sua esposa Abigail e seu filho Jack escaparem dos agentes dos governo. E o quarto e último tema é mostrado através do personagem Dutch van der Linde, auto-destruição. As pessoas do Novo Oeste são bem vestidas, compram carros próprios e trazem tecnologia. Enquanto a maioria aceita isso, Dutch van der Linde prefere destruir a nova sociedade. Aos olhos dele, o mundo deve ser brutal tal qual uma luta tela pela sobrevivência, assim como era no Velho Oeste. Isso também é mostrado através dos seguidores de Dutch, selvagens sangrentos e brutais. Dutch pensa que a tecnologia, ordem social e o governo não trazem nada mais do que corrupção, e é por isso que ele pretende destruir a cidade de Blackwater. Jogabilidade A jogabilidade de Red Dead Redemption é vasta. O uso de armas no jogo é bastante similar ao de Grand Theft Auto IV, outro jogo distribuído pela Rockstar. Há uma variedade de pistolas, revólveres, espingardas e rifles disponíveis para o jogador que crescem em relação ao avanço no jogo. Munição pode ser comprada em negócios espalhados pelo mapa, assim como outros itens úteis. Os preços de produtos variam de estabelecimento para estabelecimento. Existem numerosos jeitos de se fazer dinheiro no jogo. Um deles é por meio de encontros aleatórios que aparecem enquanto o jogador viaja. Os jogadores podem também aceitar recompensas para capturar ou matar criminosos, jogar jogos como pôquer e dados, procurar por tesouros ou caçar animais selvagens (peles, carne e etc; podem ser vendidas nas lojas). Existem diversos animais disponíveis para caça, variando desde javalis, ursos, pumas, lobos e coiotes, até animais lendários como Lobo e Gordo. A mudança em relação ao sistema de procurado de Grand Theft Auto é o sistema de recompensas. Conforme o jogador comete crimes, sua recompensa aumenta. Certos crimes aumentam o preço por sua cabeça mais do que os outros: matar um policial, por exemplo. Jogadores com recompensas altas vão começar a ser procurados pelo Exército Mexicano ou pelos US Marshals, dependendo da localização do jogador. Jogadores podem render-se para os policiais a um ponto que eles chegam a entrar na cadeia. Se os jogadores não pagarem suas recompensas, eles mandarão uma missão de "caçador de recompensas" (é melhor capturar o bandido vivo para o jogador ganhar mais dinheiro para conseguir pagar sua própria recompensa). Se o jogador chegar perto o suficiente de um policial que está perseguindo Marston, o mesmo pode pagar propina ao oficial (por um preço muito maior do que os civis). Isso faz todos os policiais pararem de te perseguir, mas sua recompensa continua. Jogadores podem se livrar de suas recompensas indo a escritórios telegráficos e pagando sua recompensa diretamente ou aos poucos. Outra opção que pode ser usada é o jogador entregar uma carta de perdão, retirando toda sua recompensa. Desenvolvimento Um trailer do projeto foi enviado a um seleto número de pessoas em uma conferência da Sony em 2005, promovendo o lançamento do PlayStation 3. O trailer foi uma demo técnica de RAGE em um cenário de velho oeste conhecido como "Projeto Velho Oeste" e uma continuação direta de Red Dead Revolver. O trailer circulou pela internet. Na edição de abril da Game Informer, Red Dead Redemption foi anunciado como sendo para as plataformas PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 e PC. Em 3 de Fevereiro de 2009, a Rockstar Games anunciou o primeiro trailer oficial do jogo. Outros trailers resultantes mostraram numerosos personagens, características da jogabilidade e modos do Multiplayer que estariam presentes na versão final. Conteúdo Filme : Artigo principal: Red Dead Redemption: The Man from Blackwater Um pequeno filme de 30 minutos foi lançado na FOX TV em 29 de Maio de 2010. Ele foi dirigido por John Hillcoat. A história se passa em uma tomada alternativa do primeiro ato do enredo. Logo após o lançamento, todo o filme se tornou oficialmente disponível para download por meio do site oficial da Rockstar. Conteúdos descarregáveis Pouco depois após o lançamento de Red Dead Redemption, em 22 de Junho de 2010, a Rockstar lançou seu primeiro DLC, Outlaws To The End. Seu conteúdo incluía seis missões paralelas cooperativas que variavam desde invadir uma mina e roubar seu ouro, até navegar por um rio em um pequeno barco para proteger um esconderijo de armas de uma cidade. Além disso, a Rockstar anunciou três DLCs a serem lançados brevemente; em ordem cronológica, Legends and Killers, Liars and Cheats e Undead Nightmare. Um pacote de Free Roam havia sido anunciado anteriormente, que seria lançado gratuitamente. Porém, devido às regras da Microsoft e Sony em relação à quantidade de DLCs grátis para um jogo ocasionaram em uma mudança de planos. Os conteúdos desse pacote de Free Roam agora residem no pacote Liars and Cheats. Trilha sonora : Artigo principal: Trilha sonora de Red Dead Redemption Conteúdos da pré-compra : Artigo principal: Bônus da pré-compra Recepção thumb|300pxO jogo recebeu análises extremamente positivas de toda a industria gamística. Tirando algumas falhas gráficas (notadas pela IGN), sua apresentação, som e Multiplayer foram unanimente elogiadas. Enquanto outras como GamePro criticaram seus "ocasionais pop-ins e missões repetitivas", que também disse que o jogo "sabiamente capta o Oeste Selvagem", com a 1UP dando semelhantes louvores e reclamações. De acordo com o Metacritic, sua média é de 95/100, fazendo de Red Dead Redemption um dos melhores jogos da história dos games. Ele também ganhou o prêmio de Jogo do Ano na Spike VGA de 2010. A Game Informer também deu à Red Dead Redemption o prêmio de Jogo do Ano. Curiosidades *Depois de serem mortos, alguns inimigos soltaram alguns gritos característicos que poderam ser ouvidos em diferentes filmes de ação ao longo de décadas, como Star Wars e Indiana Jones. Esse grito é geralmente chamado de "Grito de Wilhelm. O mesmo originalmente veio do filme de velho-oeste "The Charge on Feather River". *''Red Dead Redemption'' é o primeiro jogo sandbox da Rockstar que permite ao jogador entrar em um país completamente diferente (México). *O final de Redemption apresenta uma semelhança impressionante com seu antecessor espiritual, Red Dead Revolver, onde um fazendeiro volta para casa acreditando que as coisas finalmente se tornariam boas, sendo subitamente atacado pelo governo, deixando apenas seu filho para conseguir vingança. *Red Dead Redemption era muito diferente em seu desenvolvimento inicial, como pode ser visto aqui. *A fonte usada no logotipo de Red Dead Redemption é chamada "Chinese Rocks". Categoria:Jogos